


influential person

by Chains_and_Pasta



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Other, Short Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 02:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12223635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chains_and_Pasta/pseuds/Chains_and_Pasta





	influential person

John’s not a very influential person, nothing he’s said or will say can change my mind. And he knows this, too, the way he stalks around the room and glares at me from the corner of his eye.   
John’s not a very influential person, the shotgun he has pointed at my neck, however, is.


End file.
